Precision Gunsmithing
by SpikeTheWriter
Summary: Izumi was a regular girl with her best friend until they drifted apart because of an accident now she fears herself and others while her ex-friend wants to see her locked up. She must overcome these problems to realise her dream of becoming a hero.


_**(A/N: I was given permission to write this from the original owner  Death's Prophet. Most things will be the the same however I am also changing some things. These will be explained next chapter. Enjoy and check out the orriginal.)**_

"Speaking."

'_Thinking_'

**Narration**

**POV**

**-UA high Izumi-**

I stood in the empty hallway staring towards the HUGE door of Class 1A '_Must be for gigantification quirks_' I mused to myself. This door is the only thing keeping me from my first steps of being a hero. "Well this is it..." With a deep sigh I push the door open to find a... well for lack of better term _a mess _students were talking with one another in their own little groups.

The stress was getting to me as I subcounciously gripped my yellow bag tighter. I was staring mindelessly at the class until... "Oh. My. GOD! You're so adorable!" This came from a quartz white girl with light silvery hair that seemed reflective and crimson red eyes. She started squeezing me causing me to wince. Though when she noticed she quickly appologised and realised she didn't introduce herself.

"I'm Tooru, Tooru Hagakure pleased to meet you..."

I nodded hesitantly before mummbling quietly "I-Izumi, Izumi Midoriya. P-pleasure"

"Izumi... Oh! Can I call you Zuzu?"

'_HUH? A nickname? Are we friends?_' I noded hesitantly internally panicking.

"Awsome! You can call me... umm? Toor? Yeah! Toor sounds good."

"O-ok Toor." I reply nerviously. I start looking around the class when my eyes meet the one person I hoped to never see again. "K-kacchan!" The aformentioned boy glares at me.

"_Deku._" He seethes "Why did they let a _villan_ like you in. Heh perhaps our first lesson is taking you to jail." He cackels. Moving forward to grab me. I begin uncrontrolably shaking and look down in shame when suddenly.

"Hey!" Toor moves infront of me arms wide "Who do you think you are. Zu wouldn't hurt anyone infact during the entrance exam she saved someone!" She shouts '_Does she really think i'm nice? No. Thins has to be an act._' Just before Kacchan resonds we hear.

"Oh! Its you the plain looking girl." from behind us. Me and Toor turn around and are met with a girl with brown hair in a bob cut and rose cheaks. "I never got to thank you for saving me at the exam." She explains.

"O-oh n-no problem." I reply however as she's about to respond we hear another voice behind her.

"If your hear to make friends leave." When the girl turns around we see Aizawa-sensei '_Oh Aizawa works here? I though he was just a hero. That acctually makes more sence._' "Here put these on an meet in the field in five." The man then closes the door and leaves. We soon follow.

**-UA field 3rd-**

Class 1A followed Aizawa their new homeroom teacher out to Field Gamma. Aizawa then explained the purpose was to test their quirks. Some complained but these were overruled due to a threat of expulsion. Midoriya was preforming well in the tests. She changed her feet into metal plates holding guns on her heels using them in the running and long jump challenges due to the knockback being so large. During the jog and endurance tests there wasn't much use for her quirk except for the strength when she turned her arm into a robotic version with guns on the end. This got some peoples attention as Hagakure wandered over and asked "Hey Zuzu how'd you do that?" she points at her arm.

"O-oh my quirk lets me create guns you see. So I found a way that lets me enhance my body however it still needs to have a gun or at least gun components on it for me to make." Izumi explained. Seeming satisfied Toru headed back to the main group. Just as Aizawa called everyone up one at a time for a launch test. Finaly it was Izumi's turn.

**-Izumi-**

Aizawa-sensei calles me up to take my throw. As I walk up I hear Kacchan beliteling me with every step "Villan", "Monster", "Killer", "Evi-Enough!" Just as I arrive to the podium Aizawa shouts at Kacchan. "If you're here to demean, damage or insult another then get lost you're not ment to be a hero." Kacchan looks ready to blow a fuze. "Hero's should help others and save lives. Its not all a dick measuring contest for strength. Now Midoriya. Talk your shot." Aizawa says throwing me the ball.

**-3RD-**

As Izumi catches the ball she holds it out with two hands forward before closing her eyes and taking a big breath. Most of the class watch in anticipation two watch in excitement and one in pure unbridaled fear. Most looks on in awe as Izumi's hands and arm up to her elbow is covered in a silver light as her skin turns to metal expanding and changing colour until her arms have formed a _very _large cannon with stoppers behind her and a sight. Another doesn't and begins shaking lightly thinking it whent unknowtaced is very wrong. However Izumi continues the cannon wiring to life as the ball is launched sailing through the air and her arms turn back. As Izumi turns Aizawa informs the class of their scores and about his ruse telling everyone to colect their timetable and leave. Except for Izumi and Katsuki.


End file.
